<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Your Man by Foreversfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927955">Missing Your Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl'>Foreversfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long months away from your love begin to weigh heavily on your heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Your Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to very dim light coming through the window. A massive sand storm managing to blot out most of the light from the binary suns that scorched the surface of Tatooine. The air in your bed chamber is chilly and stuffy at the same time, an odd combination to be sure. <b><br/></b></p><p>You swing your legs out of bed finding no joy in laying down any longer. Without so much as a conscious thought your feet carry you out of your room and down through the winding halls of the empty palace towards the kitchen. It had been thrilling at first, it’s every child’s dream to live in a castle with free range over its many rooms and relics. But as an adult you’ve realized, it’s not very fun if you’re alone. And you’ve been mostly alone in the empty palace for the last 3 months. Ever since Boba Fett, the true owner of this palace, had left on business. </p><p>Of course he’d left a small staff of trusted guards to patrol perimeters, and ensure no Hutt sympathizers or other crime lords attempted to usurp him in his absence. But most of them were either too afraid to speak to you, or disinterested. It made for an extremely lonely 3 months. </p><p>The caf maker dinged, indicating the brew was complete. You winced, mentally scolding yourself for making too much again. You promised yourself you would only have one cup of caf today. </p><p>The days have begun blending together like this. Get up. Make caf. Read in the library. Or work on one of the various restoration projects in the palace. Cook and eat something next. Go to bed. Sometimes when you’re very lucky, Boba coms your at night. You live for those few minutes. He calls to discuss developments in his work, but mostly to check up on you. Going from spending every day together to not speaking for weeks on end is a stark contrast and difficult adjustment. </p><p>But it’s not enough. You miss him terribly. Especially today, it seemed to consume you. Sitting in one of the empty rooms attempting to read on your datapad. You longed to be in his quiet presence, slip your hand in his and just be. That’s how it always was between the two of you. You complimented each other well. But now, you just felt out of balance without him. </p><p>The hours dragged out. You snapped yourself out of your intrusive thoughts over and over again, and attempted to change up your scenery and activities each time. You were beginning to feel like this would never end, and you wondered how much longer you could handle this. </p><p>Later in the evening, you were preparing for bed when the sound of your com buzzing in the next room caught your attention and yanked you out of your thoughts. You happily bounded onto the bed, and reached over to answer the secure channel call. </p><p>“Hi,” you started </p><p>“Hello gorgeous,” </p><p>“How are you?” You ask, leaving the com on the night stand leaning back into the pillows to simply listen to the sound of his voice. </p><p>“Frustrated at the moment,” he grumbles </p><p>“Oh? What’s the matter darling?” You prompt him. This was liking the purpose of his call tonight, just needing to vent a little bit. </p><p>“Got a definitive answer as to when all this shit will be over,” he says… his tone and his words don’t match. Having a definitive answer sounded like a good thing…. unless it is not a good answer. “I’ll be heading home at the end of the next lunar cycle,” </p><p>Your heart drops. Another month? Another full month of this crippling boredom and loneliness. You squeezed your eyes shut. You give almost anything right now for him to be here with you now. </p><p>“I’d be heading home now if it wasn’t for that spineless wretch backing out of the deal. Have to spend more time hunting back down for a less than civil terms agreement,” he goes on.</p><p>But you’re not listening. Your head is spinning and you feel like you might be sick. Tears drip down your cheeks and you have to stifle a sob by covering your mouth. He could not know you were blubbering like this. He had a job to do, and you refused to be an inconvenience to him. </p><p>He suddenly stops speaking, and you realize you’ve been caught “Are you…. crying?” </p><p>“No…” You say a little too quickly “I’m fine. What were you saying about tracking him down again?” That sounded believable right? You wipe your face with the heel of your palm, even though he can’t see you right now you felt the need to outwardly appear fine. </p><p>“Don’t you lie to me,” his voice has dropped considerably, and that’s saying something for him “What happened?”</p><p>It’s too much. You were trying so hard <em>not</em> to get upset and be a hindrance to him. Being called out like this just drives the stake deeper into your heart. </p><p>“N-nothing happened. I don’t know why I’m crying. This isn’t what you need to be hearing from me while you’re working, you-you should go. I’ll talk to you another night,” you manage to get out. You reach for the com and go to disconnect but his sharp voice stills your hand. </p><p>“Don’t you dare hang up,” Your fingers hover over the buttons, “Tell me what’s wrong,” </p><p>You do not dare speak. His voice is firm and intimidating, giving you blunt instruction to speak freely, but you don’t even know what to say. You must be taking too long to respond because he prompts you again</p><p>“Answer me girl,” </p><p>“I— I just… some days everything is fine. I lived alone for years before we got together. I get up. Make caf. Do some work. Cook dinner… just like always. But some days I miss you so much it’s physically painful,” you gush “It’s been 3 months since you left, and I know you’ll be home by the end of the next lunar cycle but some days it just feels like you’re so far out of my reach I’ll never have you in my arms again,” </p><p>Your heart hammers in your chest. Your relationship with Boba was special. You could confidently say he is the love of your life. But this relationship isn’t based on wordy declarations of love and sentiment. It is based on trust, respect, passion, and commitment. But all you hear on the other end of the line, is silence </p><p>“I’m sorry,” the words fall from your lips, in an attempt to back track out of this deafening soundless void “I don’t want to distract you from work. I really am fine. I know I’m being a baby about this. I just need to pull myself together and be realistic bu-“</p><p>“Tell me again,” his voice is dark and quite “Tell me how much you miss me” </p><p>That is not what you expected him to say, but it certainly is not unwelcome. He’s offering you a chance to be wholeheartedly honest with him, and you take it. </p><p>“I hate waking up alone in our bed. I miss how warm you are. I miss making caf for you in the morning. I keep making too much and I land up throwing it out, or drinking too much and making myself sick. I hate going out to the market for supplies and not getting a kiss and a warning to be careful. I hate coming home and seeing your boots aren’t by the door. I miss your cooking, even when it’s too spicy for me to eat. I hate laying in bed at night… I keep waiting for you to come in from the fresher with damp skin and fresh breath. I miss your heart beat… the scratch of your hands… the pressure of your lips,”</p><p>It feels good to say it, but even so your heart twists and tears continue streaming down your cheeks. </p><p>“I miss you too ya know,” his voice his gentler now </p><p>“Yeah?” You laugh a little, trying to quietly suck up the tears and snot. You’re incredibly grateful he can’t see you right now “What do you miss about me?”</p><p>“I miss your hands,” he says “You always seem to have a hand on me. Or near me. It’s strange not having it now. I miss your good morning kiss each day. I miss watching you dance in the kitchen when you cook breakfast. I hate knowing you leave the palace without protection. I know you forget your blaster sometimes, Princess” </p><p>He’s right of course, just yesterday you’d gone out without it. You give a guilty giggle. He keeps going. </p><p>“I don’t like waking up without you either. I don’t know if you’re safe. I want to be home with you princess, believe me. One day I won’t have to leave all time, or least not for so long,” </p><p>The tightness in your chest, the piercing pain in your heart urges your next words “I know I shouldn’t even ask… but when?”</p><p>“Soon Princess,” he gives a dark chuckle “soon you’ll have me all to yourself. Would that make you a happy little one?”</p><p>“Yes,” you whisper </p><p>“Then you shall have it. But for now no more tears Princess. Be strong for me sweet girl. I’ll be home before you know it”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>